Love Hina Power of the Heart
by Bugsy
Summary: How can Keitaro withstand the attacks? What price does he pay for the ability? 0
1. Unleashed

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter One – Unleashed  
  
Friday Morning.  
  
"(I am so happy. Today is the day I fulfill my promise. I've finally made it into Toudai! Everyone is congratulating me and asking me for a date. I gently turn them down, for the one that I promised is awaiting me. We will live happily at Toudai, playing tennis, eating lunch in the park, and then a student wedding! All my friends are here. I hear my voice being called and I turn around. A small, wrinkled old woman tries to kiss me. Oh no! She has a mustache! Grandma! Get away from me! Get away from me!)"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
A voice calls from the kitchen.  
  
"Oh, are you finally awake?"  
  
"Yes, mother."  
  
"Why are you still trying to get into Toudai? Some things are just impossible. Couldn't you try for an easier school?"  
  
"I can make it. I'll try a lot harder!"  
  
In the background, the phone rings.  
  
"We can't afford to keep feeding you forever, you know!"  
  
"I'll get a job and move out, okay?"  
  
"You will really do that for us?"  
  
A man's voice calls out.  
  
"Hey, the phone is for you Keitaro. It's Granny Hina."  
  
"Why would she be calling me?"  
  
"Well, ask her yourself!"  
  
He gets up to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello, this is Keitaro."  
  
"Hello child, could you come by Hinata-sou? I have something that I want to talk to you about."  
  
"Okay Granny Hina, I'll be there before I head to prep school."  
  
"Fine, see you then."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Keitaro replaces the phone.  
  
"(I wonder what she wants.)"  
  
He remembers his dream.  
  
"YUCK!"  
  
Keitaro quickly dresses and has breakfast before catching the train to Hinata-sou.  
  
At the Inn, Motoko finishes packing her bags in preparation for her training camp. She looks out the window and watches the clouds drift by. The other girls went to the airport to see Granny Hina off on her vacation, leaving her alone.  
  
"This is so tedious. I do not actually mind assisting the kendo club, but I would prefer to remain here to continue my own training. Also, those girls shall most assuredly be waiting for me outside. It is most uncomfortable to have them following me like puppies. They are good spirited and are my friends, though."  
  
She pulls on her blue uniform jacket and ties her hair back. She carries her bags downstairs and places them in the common room before going to prepare a glass of tea. As she reaches the dining room door, shouting from the front of the inn catches her attention. She walks through the foyer to see what is happening and spots her young friends barring the door.  
  
"What is the problem here? Why are you blocking this door?"  
  
The three girls turn to her.  
  
"Aoyama-sempai! There is a strange man trying to enter your home!"  
  
"We thought it best to stop him from getting past us!"  
  
"All men are animals! We won't allow one to soil this place."  
  
Motoko moves past them and looks at the young man standing there. She places her hand on the hilt of her sword.  
  
"What do you want here? Speak quickly before I am forced to remove your presence!"  
  
"I'm Urashima Keitaro. I'm here to see my grandmother."  
  
Motoko's eyes begin to smolder.  
  
"That is a most unlikely story. If you were indeed related to Granny Hina, then you would know that she had left for a vacation this morning."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"Left? That's impossible! I just talked to her two hours ago. She asked me to come here."  
  
He begins to move past the girls.  
  
"Let me see for myself. I think that you're lying to me!"  
  
Motoko draws her sword and bars his way with it.  
  
"You dare accuse me of uttering falsehoods! I am Aoyama Motoko, twelfth-generation sword master of the Shinmei School!"  
  
Keitaro pushes the sword aside and shoves his way towards the door.  
  
"I don't care what kind of kendo-girl you are! Let me see my grandmother!"  
  
Flames leap from Motoko's eyes and her friends quickly move back off the porch.  
  
"K-k-kendo-girl! You foul, lying, deceiving male! SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
A presence inside Keitaro senses the power of Motoko's attack.  
  
(No! I shall not allow you to harm him! I bound myself to him years ago to protect him and I shall not fail him now! Keitaro-kun, the power is yours once more! I release the lock!)  
  
Chi from her sword gathers into a vortex and hurls at Keitaro. Instinctively, he raises his hands to block, only aware at the last instant that his power has once more been released. The sword master's attack is engulfed and shredded in an instant, but his defensive reflex roars uncontrolled and rips the porch apart. Motoko is flung backwards into the inn, debris tearing through her uniform. Keitaro moves into the yard and strains to master the power before it destroys Hinata-sou and everything surrounding it.  
  
"No! Please don't let it happen again!"  
  
Haruka looks up from her counter, sensing a power she has not felt for years. She rushes to the door and up the steps. As she reaches the top, she stands next to the three girls and sees the remains of the destroyed porch, dirt and rocks swirling around Keitaro in an impenetrable vortex. He fights to draw the power inwards as sweat pours from his brow.  
  
"Oh my god! Keitaro!"  
  
Pain from his exertion etched in his eyes, Keitaro looks towards her.  
  
"Haruka-san! Help me! It's happening again!"  
  
Motoko appears in the shattered doorway holding her left arm.  
  
"Spirits! What manner of being is he?"  
  
She spots Haruka through the maelstrom and yells to her.  
  
"Haruka-san, what is happening?"  
  
Haruka dodges past the swirling debris and scrambles to the hole in front of the Inn.  
  
"That's my nephew Keitaro! We have to stop him or he'll destroy Hinata-sou!"  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
"Impossible! Even the entire Shinmei School could not penetrate such power!"  
  
Haruka moves and stands behind Motoko.  
  
"We don't have to get through it. Forgive me Motoko-chan, this is the only way to save him. Keitaro! Look at me!"  
  
As Keitaro turns to her, he falls to his knees. Straining, he raises his head and looks towards his aunt. Haruka reaches around and rips Motoko's jacket and shirt off, exposing her breasts. Keitaro stares at the round, firm globes for a few seconds before blood spurts from his nose.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
As he falls backwards, the vortex hurls into the air, tearing a hole through the clouds before dissipating. A light rain begins to fall on the now quiet inn as the wind returns to normal. Blushing, Motoko falls to her knees and wraps the remains of her jacket over her breasts.  
  
"AAAIIIIEEE! Haruka-san! Why in the name of the spirits would you do such a thing?"  
  
Haruka rests a hand on Motoko's shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'll explain it as much as I can. But first, we need to rescue Keitaro."  
  
Motoko looks up and sees her three young friends kicking Keitaro's unconscious form.  
  
"Aoyama-sempai! We'll save you from this strange man!"  
  
"We won't let him get past us!"  
  
"All men are animals! We won't allow one to soil this place."  
  
Haruka helps Motoko to her feet and they move into the yard.  
  
"The Urashima's have an ability that has been inherited by the women generation after generation for hundreds of years."  
  
"But, he is a male."  
  
"That's true. However, he is the only male Urashima ever to inherit the ability. The power is stronger in him than anyone has ever seen. If he can't learn to control it, or if we can't remove the power, it'll kill him. But, removing it may kill him as well."  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
Sorry for such a short first chapter. I thought I'd take a shot at explaining Keitaro's abilities. Review and let me know if I should continue. 


	2. Revelation

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Two – Revelation  
  
Friday Noon.  
  
With just a glance, Haruka chases the young girls away from Keitaro. Motoko, hesitant at first, assists her and they carry him into Hinata-sou. After placing him on the couch, Haruka asks Motoko to bring some tea. Haruka looks at Keitaro for a few moments and then holds a hand above his body. Sensing that his chi has returned to its normal, almost imperceptible level, she lets her breathing slow. Motoko returns and sets the tray on the table.  
  
"Motoko-chan, do you feel anything from him?"  
  
She closes her eyes and concentrates. After a few seconds, she nods her head.  
  
"His chi seems no different from a normal person that has not had any formal training. In fact, it is much weaker than I expected."  
  
"What do you sense from me?"  
  
"Your chi is strong, yet firmly controlled. I had thought that was due to your being a very self-disciplined person. I assume now that you have had some rigorous training to hide your true level."  
  
"That's right. Every woman in our family that displays the ability is taught from an early age to control it. It took me over ten years to finally reach the level of control I have today. Keitaro mastered his control in three days."  
  
Motoko steps backwards.  
  
"Three days? That is impossible! No one can control their chi to that extent without years, no, a lifetime of training under a Master!"  
  
"Keitaro never received any training."  
  
Motoko falls into the chair.  
  
"Spirits preserve me! How can that be?"  
  
Haruka sits in the other chair and lights a cigarette. After a few puffs, she begins to speak.  
  
"Keitaro didn't show any signs of the ability when he was born, and since he is a male, no one thought to do a thorough check. He first revealed his power when he was five years old, and has kept it mostly in check ever since the incident."  
  
"What incident was that? What transpired?"  
  
Haruka points to a painting on the wall.  
  
"Have you ever looked at that?"  
  
"Yes, it is Hinata-sou."  
  
"Do you notice anything strange?"  
  
"I can see that there is a structure in the painting that does not exist on the grounds today. Su-chan asked Granny Hina about it once and was told that it burned down fifteen years ago."  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"It didn't burn down. Keitaro destroyed it. Granny Hina and I both witnessed what happened. I still have nightmares from what I saw."  
  
"But, how could a child wield such power?"  
  
"Our ability usually stays dormant until some event first triggers it. No one can say what the trigger will be. For me, it was being lost in a cave. I was terrified because it was so dark. When they found me, I was huddled against a wall with boulders all around me. I had kept striking the wall in my fear until it shattered. Other triggers can be physical pain, strong emotions, or an attack. To this day, I really don't like going underground."  
  
Motoko bows her head, understanding what fear can do to a person.  
  
"What triggered the power in your nephew?"  
  
Before she can answer, screams echo from the front of the Inn. They move to the broken doorway and see the rest of the residents staring at their damaged home. Naru runs up to them.  
  
"Haruka-san! What happened?"  
  
Su picks up some debris and watches as it crumbled in her fingers.  
  
"Whoa, this place is totally trash-binned!"  
  
Kitsune, her eyes wide, looks around in circles.  
  
"Are ya'll okay? Did a typhoon hit while we were at the airport?"  
  
Haruka motions for them to come inside.  
  
"It's good that you're all here. Now I won't have to tell this story twice."  
  
As they begin to enter, they see a young girl reach the top of the steps. She holds her hands to her mouth as see looks around. Haruka calls her over.  
  
"You're the Maehara's kid, aren't you?"  
  
"Y-yes, I'm Maehara Shinobu. Are you Urashima Haruka-san? What happened to Hinata-sou?"  
  
"We had . . . a little accident."  
  
"My mother said that you wanted to talk to me about being your new cook."  
  
"Sorry about the mess. I was hoping to give you a tryout today, but. . ."  
  
Shinobu holds her backpack out.  
  
"I have some snacks that I made. Couldn't you try them?"  
  
Su leaps over and sticks her hand in Shinobu's bag.  
  
"What-cha got? I'm so hungry that I could eat a horse-n-buggy!"  
  
"Aaauuuuu! Please, there's lots for everyone!"  
  
Keitaro staggers to the opening holding a hand to his head, and walks past the girls.  
  
"Wow, I have an awful headache!"  
  
He trips in the rubble and drags Shinobu's skirt down as he falls. Blood trickles from his nose as he looks up at her teddy-bear panties.  
  
"I'm sorry! It was an accident!"  
  
Naru instantly leaps over and punts him over the top of the Inn.  
  
"You PERVERT! Get your hands off her! What do you think you're doing?"  
  
Motoko looks from Naru, to Haruka, to where Keitaro disappeared, and then back to Haruka.  
  
"I do not understand. Why did he not raise his defense when Naru-sempai attacked him?"  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"I'll explain that too. Let's go find Keitaro. With his luck, he probably landed in the hot spring."  
  
As they pull Keitaro out of the water, Naru looks at Haruka.  
  
"Who is this man anyway?"  
  
"This is Urashima Keitaro, my nephew. Starting today, he'll be the manager and owner of Hinata-sou."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I knew Granny Hina wouldn't tell you about it. She really likes surprises. She decided on Keitaro as your new manager months ago."  
  
Keitaro raises his head.  
  
"Uh, Haruka-san, I. . ."  
  
She slaps his head to shut him up.  
  
"Don't interrupt your aunt. There is something about Keitaro that all of you should know."  
  
Naru crosses her arms.  
  
"You mean that he really is a pervert? We already know that!"  
  
Keitaro raises his head again.  
  
"I was framed! I'm innocent I tell you! Haruka-obasan, tell. . . "  
  
She pulls out a paper fan and smacks him back to the ground.  
  
"That's Haruka-san! Let's go inside and sit down. This will take a while to explain."  
  
Keitaro sits up and looks at his aunt.  
  
"Haruka-san, I'd rather you didn't tell anyone about that."  
  
"I think that it'll be harder on everyone if we don't tell them."  
  
Keitaro finally nods his head and they enter the Inn.  
  
"Okay Haruka-san. Let them decide if they want to let some kind of a monster into their home."  
  
"You aren't a monster! You are Urashima Keitaro."  
  
He bows his head as he sits heavily in a chair.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Haruka-san. If they have to know, I'd rather be the one to tell them."  
  
The girls slowly take the other seats in the common room. Haruka looks at Shinobu.  
  
"Why don't you pass out those snacks you brought? I'll bring some tea."  
  
When they are all settled, Keitaro takes a deep breath and begins his story.  
  
Fifteen Years Ago. . .  
  
Keitaro chases the moving van across the bridge, stretching his hand out to the girl leaning out of the window. She calls to him.  
  
"Kei-kun! Bye-bye!"  
  
"No! Don't go!"  
  
Her final words echo as the van pulls away.  
  
"Promise me you'll go to Toudai!! We'll see each other there when we grow up!"  
  
Keitaro trips and falls to the road. When he looks up, the van disappears into the mists. He stands in the middle of the bridge for many minutes, tears streaming down his face. Before he turns to make his way back, he whispers.  
  
"I promise. Bye-bye."  
  
Keitaro slowly walks back to his grandmother's Inn. Another young girl, the Liddo-kun doll that the departing girl gave to her in her hands, watches quietly from the end of the bridge. As Keitaro walks past her, he wipes the tears from his cheeks and gives her a weak smile. She runs over, kicks him in the shin, and hits him over the head with her doll before running off. Keitaro sits against a lamppost, sobs wracking his small body.  
  
Another girl about thirteen years old walks over and sits next to him. Gently, she wraps her arm over his shoulders.  
  
"What's wrong, Keitaro?"  
  
He sniffs back his tears and looks up at her face.  
  
"She's gone, Haruka-san! She's really gone!"  
  
Haruka reaches into her pocket and pulls out a box of candy.  
  
"Do you want a chocolate cigarette? It's the one with caramel inside."  
  
He sniffs again.  
  
"That's okay, I don't smoke."  
  
She takes his hand and helps him stand up.  
  
"Let's go to the park. That always makes you happy."  
  
"O-okay."  
  
As they reach the small park, they see a man and woman talking to Granny Hina. They each shake her hand and then enter a car. She waves as it pulls away. Keitaro sees the young girl stand up in the back seat, still holding her Liddo-kun. As the car turns the corner, she manages a small wave to Keitaro. He runs over and grabs his grandmother's sleeve.  
  
"They're just gone shopping, right Granny Hina! They'll come back!"  
  
She looks down at his tear-stained face.  
  
"I'm afraid not, Keitaro-kun. Your little friend is all better, so her parents are taking her back home."  
  
"She, she's leaving too?"  
  
Granny Hina kneels and places her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Yes, I am afraid so. You see, because you were so nice to her, it helped her get a lot better. You should be glad. You are a special child, so kind and unselfish."  
  
Tears flow down his cheeks again.  
  
"Make them come back! Make them come back, Granny Hina!"  
  
"I am so sorry child. Sometimes, people leave, no matter how much you want them to stay."  
  
"But, they're my friends! Friends never leave friends! Never!"  
  
She hugs him close.  
  
"It's the time for them to go home. You wouldn't want them to not go home, would you?"  
  
"I don't understand! Why can't you make them stay?"  
  
"I'm sorry. That is beyond what I can do Keitaro. If I could, I would do anything in the world for you."  
  
He pushes away from her and wipes his eyes. He points up the hill with a shaking arm and screams.  
  
"Why can't we all live at Hinata-sou forever? We'll be happy at Hinata-sou!"  
  
Keitaro runs down the road. At the steps leading to the inn he turns. He clenches his small fists and screams again, but his voice takes on an unusual quality as it echoes across the grounds.  
  
"Why? Why? WHY?"  
  
As he disappears up the steps, Granny Hina's hands unconsciously reach up and grip her shoulders.  
  
"Oh my dear god!"  
  
Haruka tugs at her sleeve.  
  
"Granny Hina, why does Keitaro feel like that?"  
  
She turns and looks at her.  
  
"You sense it also. This cannot be happening. Keitaro cannot possess the ability."  
  
Haruka raises her hands to her mouth.  
  
"He, he's not gonna be like I was in the c-c-cave. Is he?"  
  
"It should be impossible, but I cannot be mistaken. He has the power also. Come Haruka-kun! We must not let him hurt himself!"  
  
They sprint up the steps hand in hand. As they reach the top, they spot Keitaro running around the right side of the inn. Quickly following, they chase him to the closed winter wing.  
  
He runs around to the back of the building and stops as his eyes spot something. On the wall are three names written in a child's handwriting. Just yesterday, Keitaro and his two friends snuck back here and scratched their names in the wooden panels with a stolen kitchen knife. He reads the names and the inscription below them.  
  
"Kei Mu-mu and Na-na 3 friends 4-ever"  
  
Below that is another inscription that Na-na made him write.  
  
"and Liddo-kun, too"  
  
Keitaro falls to his knees and scratches at the panel, trying to pry it off.  
  
"They can't go! Why? WHY?"  
  
Granny Hina and Haruka run around the corner. Haruka tries to pull free and run to him, but Granny Hina locks a grip like steel on her wrist.  
  
"No child! Stay back. He is about to let the power go!"  
  
As they watch, Keitaro's small fingers tear into the panel like it was a piece of tissue. He opens his hands and watches the shattered pieces of wood drop to the ground, the inscription destroyed. His tiny shoulders shudder as tears burst anew from his eyes.  
  
"NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"  
  
Granny Hina drags Haruka away from the building. They take cover behind a tree as the first visible tendrils of Keitaro's power start to swirl around him. Haruka watches with wide eyes.  
  
"He's stronger than you, Granny Hina."  
  
She presses Haruka against the tree and wraps her arms around it.  
  
"Hold on child. He has only just begun to release the power, and I cannot see then end of it!"  
  
In a cool, dark place, a voice speaks.  
  
"Pain. He is in pain."  
  
The walls of the building begin to shake and the wind whips through the trees. Keitaro pounds his tiny fists to the stone walkway, shattering it.  
  
"Such pain, it is unbearable for him."  
  
Keitaro leans back and screams. His voice is deafening and it shatters the windows of the building. In the darkness, the voice speaks again.  
  
"He promised to save me one day. I can not stay here while he is in danger."  
  
In her dark room, Moe decides. She leaves her wooden body and follows the waves of torment to Keitaro.  
  
"I must save him."  
  
Keitaro stands and raises his hands to the sky. The vortex spins tighter around him and tears though the structure, ripping beams and columns from the ground. The walls give way and the entire edifice collapses on top of him. An instant later, debris erupts as if blasted from the earth. Keitaro clenches his fists once more and the remainder of the building implodes, sending shards rocketing into the sky. Unseen, Moe reaches him and attempts to wrap her invisible arms around him. Keitaro opens his eyes.  
  
"Moe-chan! Don't, you'll be hurt!"  
  
Moe touches him and screams. Keitaro's anguish changes to fear and he struggles to save his one remaining friend. Grasping his power, he pits his will against forces he does not comprehend. Heedless of the danger, he forces the power down, containing it in his small form. A silent explosion rocks the ground, sending him tumbling into the nearby forest. Within his mind, Moe smiles at his unselfish courage.  
  
"I shall protect you. I will dim your memories so that you may bear the pain. And I shall await the day when you fulfill your promise."  
  
. . .  
  
Keitaro looks up from his glass of tea.  
  
"I don't remember much after that. Haruka-san and Granny Hina carried me the manager's room and the women in my family with the ability came to study me. I was here for two months before they let me go back home. The power slipped out only once during that time, but. . ."  
  
Motoko leans forward.  
  
"What happened? Was anyone injured?"  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"No one was hurt. It was a mixed blessing that day. We discovered a way to stop Keitaro from getting too far out of control. All we needed to do was let him see a naked female. We don't know why it works, but it sure does the trick."  
  
Naru looks at her.  
  
"You called it a mixed blessing. What do you mean?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
Keitaro laughs.  
  
"When I started to lose control, it knocked a window open and I saw a naked girl. You'd never guess how shocked I was. I'd never seen a girl without her clothes before."  
  
Su jumps on the coffee table.  
  
"Ya mean that Keitaro saw someone's girly-berries?"  
  
Kitsune leans back and giggles.  
  
"Wouldn't it be hilarious if it had been ya'll, Haruka-san?"  
  
Haruka blushes and turns her head.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!"  
  
Shinobu whimpers.  
  
"Keitaro-san saw his own aunt naked? Aaauuuuu!"  
  
Naru looks at Haruka.  
  
"Did you, I mean when he lost it today. You didn't. . ."  
  
Haruka shakes her head.  
  
"Not on your life! I found someone else to assist me."  
  
"But, the only other person here was Motoko-chan. Haruka-san! You didn't!"  
  
Everyone turns to Motoko. She blushes and grabs her glass of tea.  
  
"I do not want to talk about it!"  
  
End of Chapter Two. 


	3. Destiny

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Three – Destiny  
  
Friday Evening.  
  
Keitaro, after returning home to get his things, settles into the manager's room. Shinobu is preparing dinner, happy that everyone enjoyed the snacks she bought, which was enough to convince Keitaro and Haruka to hire her. Haruka asks Motoko to come by the Tea Shop before dinner to discuss Keitaro. As they sit at a table, Motoko begins.  
  
"Haruka-san, there is something more you wish to tell me?"  
  
"Yes, I thought it best to speak to you alone. Since we knew that Keitaro was coming here, Granny Hina contacted the Shinmei School a few weeks ago."  
  
"Why would she need to do that? I do not understand."  
  
Haruka hands her a scroll with the Shinmei School's seal.  
  
"They sent this for you. It seems that it wasn't a coincidence they suggested you live here while training on your own. I'd better tell you something before you read it. What you're about to learn wasn't supposed to be revealed to you until you took over the school. They requested that I give it to you if Keitaro showed any sign of his powers."  
  
Motoko breaks the seal and unrolls the scroll. She reads it aloud, assuming that Haruka already knows what it will contain.  
  
"Sword Master Aoyama Motoko, greetings. The Shinmei Council, due to this extreme circumstance, has deemed it necessary to provide you with the true history and purpose of our school. This information was to be provided to you upon your ascendance to the head of the Council. However, fate does not allow us that luxury. We are widely recognized as the preeminent force to combat evil spirits when they arise. That is actually our secondary purpose, a front, if you will."  
  
"To get to the point of the matter, the Shinmei School was founded to confront the danger if any member of the Urashima clan were to run rampant. Throughout the generations, we have sworn to protect innocent lives from the danger that they represent. It could be said that the Aoyama and Urashima clans are mortal enemies in the most literal sense, as many of our people have perished when confronting one of their members. Likewise, we have taken a toll on their people as well."  
  
"Urashima Hina, whom we respect, had informed us many years ago that her grandson Urashima Keitaro would take her position as the manager of Hinata-sou. To ensure we would be prepared for any contingency, we urged you to take up residence at the Inn when you requested to make a training journey. It was our hope that this precaution would not be necessary, yet, if you are reading this, our greatest fears have been realized."  
  
"This young man, Keitaro, is the first and only male in the history of the Urashima clan to be endowed with the extraordinary abilities of his people. Hina-sama had informed us that his potential far exceeds that of any of his ancestors. Fifteen years ago, we dispatched a representative when we sensed the first manifestation of his power. Her purpose was to determine if this child presented a threat. If so, her duty was to destroy him. To the Council's astonishment, she reported that Keitaro had managed to reign his abilities. She observed him for two months to ensure that was indeed the case, and returned to Kyoto. She described her relief in not having to destroy the child, as she had an offspring of her own, a girl just past one year of age."  
  
"Our representative, using what she had learned from her time at Hinata-sou, prepared her own child to one day meet his threat, if need be. You are that child, Aoyama Motoko. Your duties as a sword master of the Shinmei School have narrowed to this single point in time. If Urashima Keitaro presents a threat, you are to kill him."  
  
"Beware; he is a foe that in no way you should underestimate. If it comes to the final battle, remember your skills. You will not be able to contact him directly with your blade, as his defense will not allow physical contact. After years of studying what we learned, we believe that the way to destroy him is to use, in rapid succession, one strike of the Air Splitting Sword, two strikes of the Rock Splitting Sword, two strikes of the Demon Rending Sword, and finally one more strike of the Rock Splitting Sword. This should nullify his power long enough for a lethal strike."  
  
"The honor of the Shinmei School rests upon you."  
  
There is a final note, written in what Motoko recognizes as her mother's handwriting.  
  
"Dearest Motoko, this last information I provide for you to use as you will. The Shinmei Council deadlocked on the vote to slay Keitaro outright. We are not murderers, but this is no normal being. May the spirits guide you to wisdom, and protect you. Forgive me for placing this burden upon your shoulders. I could not bring myself to harm Kei-kun fifteen years ago and now you must pay the cost of my compassion. Remember that the journey through life is a paradox. The thing we seek is not always what it appears, and finding what we desire does not always lead to happiness."  
  
Motoko lowers the scroll to the table with shaking hands. Haruka slides a glass of hot tea towards her.  
  
"Haruka-san, why would you allow me to read this, knowing what it means?"  
  
Haruka smiles grimly at her.  
  
"There is one other thing that they left out. Who were the founders of the Shinmei School?"  
  
"My ancestor, Aoyama Hitoshi and his wife. Why do you ask?  
  
"What was his wife's name?"  
  
"Yohoko, Aoyama Yohoko."  
  
"And what was it before she married him?"  
  
"I, I do not know."  
  
Haruka adjusts her cigarette holder.  
  
"It was Urashima Yohoko. Her cousin Uruka was Keitaro's ancestor, and mine. Your amazing ability to channel your chi through your sword springs from almost the same source as Keitaro's."  
  
Motoko stares at her in shock, unable to speak.  
  
"I guess you can say that you and Keitaro are distant cousins."  
  
"And you will allow me to destroy him, if it comes to that?"  
  
Haruka slams her hands on the table.  
  
"No! I won't lift a finger to help you!"  
  
She sits back in her chair.  
  
"But, I won't try to stop you. We Urashima's believe that it is possible to control our power. Yohoko and Uruka were of different minds, not to mention the fact that they hated each other."  
  
"What should I do? He is not a threat at this time."  
  
Haruka reaches out and touches her hand.  
  
"I have an idea. It's risky, but maybe it will solve both your problem and his."  
  
"What do you suggest, Haruka-san."  
  
"Fight him. Not to destroy him but to use your skills to help him achieve real control of his power. He has kept it locked inside himself for his whole life. He never allowed any of us to train him, because he is afraid of what he might do if he loses it."  
  
"How can I do what your family could not?"  
  
"All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. Too many of us have died because of the feud that Yohoko and Uruka started. Keitaro is a good kid, and he never asked for this."  
  
Motoko rises and walks to the door.  
  
"I shall consider your advice. But, if all else fails I must honor the Council's decision."  
  
Haruka stands and walks over and places her hand on Motoko's shoulder.  
  
"You're my friend. I don't want to lose either of you. Be careful."  
  
"Thank you, Haruka-san."  
  
Keitaro finishes unpacking his few belongings and looks around the room.  
  
"This place is kind of nice. I could be happy here, but something doesn't feel right. It's like there's something missing that I can't remember."  
  
He sits at the desk and begins looking through the inn diary. Motoko quietly opens his door and looks at him.  
  
("It is obvious that the Council fears this man. I could finish him now, easily. But, as my mother said, I am not a murderer, and I shall not become one now.")  
  
Keitaro leans back and closes the diary.  
  
"You can come in, Motoko-chan. And you don't have to hold your sword so tightly, I won't do anything."  
  
Motoko looks down and is surprised that she has unconsciously gripped the hilt of her blade.  
  
"How, how did you know?"  
  
"I can sense things clearly for a while after I use my power. After a few hours, I lose that ability. Even now, I only could sense you because I have been expecting you to show up."  
  
He turns and looks at her.  
  
"You are as pretty as your mother."  
  
"You, you knew that my mother was sent to observe you?"  
  
He scratches his head.  
  
"I knew that she wasn't one of my relatives, but no one told me about her. Your chi has the same flavor as hers. So I assume that it must have been your mother."  
  
Keitaro laughs as he remembers his time there fifteen years ago.  
  
"Why do you laugh, Urashima?"  
  
"I was just remembering a game that your mother played with me. She would sing a song and I would have to find the things that she sang about. It was fun running around the room and stacking the stuff on the table."  
  
Motoko smiles at him.  
  
"That was my favorite game. I could never get enough of it. Mostly, I enjoyed the sound of her voice. She is a most gifted singer."  
  
Keitaro picks up a pencil and starts to hum to himself. After a few seconds, Motoko picks up the melody and begins singing.  
  
"There is something I cannot find, and if you would be so kind, I need to write, so if you might, find my lost pencil!"  
  
Keitaro then picks up a glass. Motoko continues singing.  
  
"There is something I cannot find, and if you would be so kind, I need a drink, so can you think, where is my tea cup?"  
  
Keitaro smiles at her.  
  
"Your voice is as nice as your mother's."  
  
He places the cup on the table and turns to Motoko, a serious look in his eyes.  
  
"Can I ask you the same thing I asked your mother?"  
  
Motoko stares at him.  
  
"Uh, yes, please do."  
  
"Are you here to kill me?"  
  
End of Chapter Three. 


	4. Truths

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Four – Truths  
  
Friday Evening.  
  
Motoko stands silently as she contemplates her answer.  
  
(What must he have felt as a child, not knowing what was happening? Yet, still aware of the danger he faced.)  
  
She bows her head, knowing beyond a doubt that her answer is the same as what her mother told him fifteen years ago.  
  
"If I must, yes. But I do not relish the thought of taking a life. It is an action that I cannot undo."  
  
Keitaro stands up and walks to the window.  
  
"Thank you for being honest with me. You said that you come from a place called the Shinmei School? What does it do?"  
  
"We are sworn to protect innocents from demons, and, other dangers."  
  
"Kind of like bringing evil spirits to justice with your blade?"  
  
"In part. Our true purpose, which Haruka-san just revealed to me, is to, to . . . no, I cannot speak it."  
  
"I think I can guess. Your job is to kill anyone from my family that gets out of control."  
  
Motoko bows her head once more.  
  
"Yes, I am sorry."  
  
"That must explain why there is something about you that makes it difficult for me to keep my power under control. It's as if whatever is inside me wants to test itself against you."  
  
He turns and looks at her, and smiles.  
  
"I know it sounds silly, but it feels like we are supposed to be mortal enemies. Almost like instinct, or destiny."  
  
Motoko remains silent, allowing him to speak freely.  
  
"One night, when your mother was still here, she came into this room. It was just a few hours after my powers almost got lose the second time and I could still sense what was going on in the inn."  
  
He walks over and sits on his futon.  
  
"I was lying right here and knew that she was coming to the room. She had locked her chi so tightly that I couldn't read her. It thought 'she's coming to kill me now', and I pulled my blanket up to my chin and closed my eyes."  
  
"I could feel her leaning over me in the dark. All she did was kiss my cheek. When I woke up the next morning, she had left. I never even got to say goodbye. When I asked Granny Hina if I would ever see her again, she said, she said that if I ever saw 'one of them' again there would be death."  
  
Keitaro looks up at Motoko.  
  
"If Granny Hina was right, I hope that it doesn't mean your death. Promise me that you'll do whatever you have to, to save yourself."  
  
"Urashima."  
  
"My relatives thought that they have kept it a secret from me that my power is killing me. I know that they are wrong. It isn't killing me. Not my body at any rate."  
  
Motoko moves and gracefully kneels next to him.  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I am afraid to use my power because of the danger I could put people in. But it's like a drug. Every time it breaks lose I feel so alive! It's like I can do anything I want! If I ever give in to it, I'd completely lose myself. I would become a monster, and everything that makes me what I am would be. . ."  
  
He takes off his glasses and looks into Motoko's eyes.  
  
"If you ever see that monster, destroy it."  
  
"That would mean your death."  
  
"If my power wins, I'm already dead."  
  
"You have contained it for all these years. Do not believe that your will is weak. You can overcome yourself, and control it."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"It's hard. I have to concentrate all the time to keep it in check. I lose track of what's going on around me. That's why I'm so clumsy. It's like trying to balance a ball on my head while pouring tea into a glass."  
  
Motoko places her sword on the floor between them.  
  
"Have you ever attempted to let just a little of your power free, to try to control it while it is active?"  
  
"I'm too afraid of the consequences."  
  
She lifts her sword and holds her hands out to him, palms up.  
  
"Place your hands on my sword."  
  
Keitaro reaches out and rests his palms on hers, covering the sword.  
  
"Now, look at my eyes and release your power, gently. Do not let fear cloud your mind."  
  
"You might be hurt."  
  
"Do not fear. I shall use my chi to try to dampen any response. Concentrate on the sword."  
  
"Okay, Motoko-chan. I'll try."  
  
Motoko is surprised at the level of trust he places in her. She can sense how troubled he is, yet he continues. Keitaro takes a deep breath and slowly lets it out.  
  
"If this doesn't work and I lose it, get everyone out of the building."  
  
"Just concentrate on my sword and voice. Leave all other concerns aside."  
  
"Okay, here I go."  
  
As Motoko feels his power stirring, she focuses her chi on him, reaching out to attempt to keep him calm. A light breeze begins to swirl around them and she looks at the sword.  
  
"Now, try to maintain your power at that level and grip my sword."  
  
Keitaro wraps his hands around the scabbard and Motoko slides her hands outside of his and grasps the sword. She tries to lift it against his force and is surprised when she cannot budge it.  
  
(Impossible! How can such a small amount of power raise his strength to that level?)  
  
She looks up at his face and notices that he has lowered his gaze slightly. A light blush appears at his cheeks.  
  
"Is this level uncomfortable for you, Urashima?"  
  
He blinks slowly and whispers.  
  
"Your breasts are nice."  
  
His eyes quickly return to hers.  
  
I, I mean no! I'm not uncomfortable!"  
  
Motoko's right eye twitches slightly.  
  
(Males!)  
  
The sword begins to shake.  
  
"Concentrate on the sword please. You must not allow yourself to be distracted."  
  
She grips the scabbard tightly to hold it steady, sending vibrations running up through her arms. Using her chi, she is able to dampen the vibrations slightly. She raises her left hand to him.  
  
"Now, Urashima, place your palm against mine. I shall try to read the flow of your chi, which will allow me to better guide you."  
  
Keitaro raise his right hand and places his palm against hers.  
  
"I hope this won't take much longer, it's getting hard to keep my mind clear."  
  
"We will continue for just a minute more."  
  
Motoko closes her eyes and concentrates on his aura. It seems disturbed at first, but suddenly focuses into a single spike. She feels his breathing slow even as his heartbeat quickens. The shaking of the sword rises perceptibly.  
  
(This is strange, what has caused him to focus so acutely? It is as if his mind has locked onto a single thought. Rarely have I felt such single-minded determination except from a master.)  
  
"That is good, Urashima. Keep your mind focused as it is now."  
  
"S-sure."  
  
She opens her eyes and sees him staring at her breasts again, mesmerized by the motion caused by the vibration of the sword.  
  
". . ."  
  
Still blushing, he looks up and sees anger forming on Motoko's face. He forces his power back down and releases the sword.  
  
"Oh no. I'm s-sorry!"  
  
Maintaining the presence of mind not to raise her chi against his power, Motoko lowers her sword. Quickly, she strikes his cheek with her right hand.  
  
"I see that my mother taught me truly! All men are indeed vile, lecherous animals!"  
  
She stands and walks to the door.  
  
"Perhaps it would be a mistake to assist you. If this is your true self, then I shall have no regrets in ending your foul existence!"  
  
She returns to her room. After placing her sword in its resting place, she takes the scroll and tosses it onto her kotatsu table. Her eyes are drawn to the section revealed as it rolls open.  
  
"Our representative, using what she had learned from her time at Hinata-sou, prepared her own child to one day meet his threat, if need be. You are that child, Aoyama Motoko."  
  
Motoko kneels next to the table and lifts the scroll.  
  
"Mother, did you teach me to distrust men so that I would have the strength to do what you could not? Am I your tool, or is there a greater purpose to your teachings?"  
  
She opens the scroll to the message from her mother.  
  
"Forgive me for placing this burden upon your shoulders. I could not bring myself to harm Kei-kun fifteen years ago and now you must pay the cost of my compassion."  
  
"Mother, never have I heard you refer to anyone using 'kun'. What did you learn when you studied Urashima?"  
  
Over the next few days, Motoko rarely sees Keitaro. He takes his meals to dine alone in his room. Most of his time is spent repairing the damage to the front of the inn, and whenever they do meet in a hallway, he quickly excuses himself and moves elsewhere. Soon, she notices that he succeeds in avoiding her completely. Motoko decides to tell the others the full story about the Shinmei School and the Urashima clan.  
  
A week passes without her seeing Keitaro at all; even though the other girls assure her that he is still there, performing his duties quietly. Motoko realizes that he must be letting his power lose just enough so that he can sense where she is, making it simple to stay out of her sight. One day, as a light snow begins to fall, Naru comes to her room.  
  
Monday Afternoon.  
  
"Motoko-chan, can I come in?"  
  
"Yes, Naru-sempai, please enter."  
  
Naru walks in and sits at the kotatsu table.  
  
"Motoko-chan, why is our new manager avoiding you? We can all see that he make a point to stop whatever he is doing and leave right before you show up. Did something happen?"  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"No, I just was assisting him in the use of his abilities. After that, he has hardly spoken to me."  
  
"Did something go wrong?"  
  
"He has difficulty in directing his concentration. Like all males, his mind does not stray far from lewd thoughts."  
  
Naru grabs a rice cake from the plate on the table.  
  
"I'm not sure about that. He's been a perfect gentleman. But something is really wrong with him. He never eats with us, and he stays in his room while we play games in the common room. Haruka-san says that he isn't really like this. Are you sure you didn't say or do anything to upset him?"  
  
"No, there was not anything."  
  
Naru nibbles on the rice cake.  
  
"I thought for sure that you would try to get even with him after he saw your breasts. I know that I would be really mad."  
  
Motoko thinks back to her attempt to help him and the last words she spoke.  
  
"Naru-sempai, I did strike him, and I called Urashima a vile, lecherous animal."  
  
"That doesn't seem like much."  
  
"I also said that I would have no regrets if I had to destroy him."  
  
Naru shakes her head.  
  
"That was really cruel. Keitaro must be terrified of you now. I'd hate to live in the same house with a person that told me something like that."  
  
"Perhaps I was a bit too rash. However, there is nothing that I can do as long as he evades me."  
  
"I was thinking about that. We're going to light some fireworks tonight in front of the Tea Shop. Maybe you can talk to him there?"  
  
"You said that he avoids everyone socially. How will you convince him to participate?"  
  
"Keitaro makes really good rice balls. I'll ask him to make some and bring them down. You can wait on the steps for him."  
  
Motoko nods her head.  
  
"Simple, yet it should work."  
  
Monday Evening.  
  
As the other girls prepare the Tea Shop for their party, Motoko stands on the steps a waits for Keitaro. Shinobu left a backpack with some extra fireworks in the kitchen and Keitaro places the rice balls in it before heading outside. He slows when he reaches the top of the steps, sensing Motoko's presence. As he turns back towards the inn, Motoko rushes up the steps.  
  
"Urashima."  
  
Keitaro moves quickly through the building and out through the back door. Motoko pursues him.  
  
"Urashima, wait!"  
  
She reaches the door and steps outside. Footprints in the snow make tracking him easy and she follows them to one of the closed buildings behind the main inn. Spotting an opened door, she walks inside and looks around.  
  
"Motoko, stay back. Don't come near me!"  
  
She steps into the middle of the room and spots Keitaro near the rear wall.  
  
"Urashima, I do not intend to harm you. I just want to talk."  
  
Keitaro shakes his head.  
  
"That's not what I meant! The floorboards are rotted and about to collapse! Get out of here!"  
  
Motoko's eyes go wide as she feels the floor bending under her weight. As she turns, the cracking wood echoes in the room. She gathers her strength to leap clear just as the floor shatters, sending her plummeting into the darkness.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
End of Chapter Four. 


	5. Loss

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Five – Loss  
  
Monday Night.  
  
Motoko opens her eyes to darkness, keenly aware of the pain radiating from her left knee. As she moves her hands to push herself up, she notices something unexpectedly soft underneath her body. She pats the ground and stops when her fingers close around a pair of glasses. Behind the glasses is a face.  
  
"Ura-urashima?"  
  
"Motoko-chan, are you alright? I was afraid to move you off me because I could sense that your knee is hurt, but I can't tell how bad it is."  
  
She moves her leg and winces slightly.  
  
"It is painful, but I do not believe it is serious."  
  
"That's good. Could you do me a favor?"  
  
"What may I do for you?"  
  
"Could you stop pressing your hand on my face?"  
  
Motoko moves to the side and looks up at the dim light above, surprised at the distance to the hole.  
  
"We must have fallen at least thirty meters! I can hardly understand my surviving even if you broke my fall. But what about you? Are you unhurt, Urashima?"  
  
He sits up next to her and pulls a flashlight out of the backpack.  
  
"I'm okay. We need to find some other way out of here. I was looking up there for a while and couldn't see anyway to get back out through that hole, even if I trusted it not to collapse even more."  
  
Motoko tilts her head.  
  
"A while? How long has it been?"  
  
"About ten minutes."  
  
"You, you allowed my unconscious body to rest on top of you for t-ten minutes?"  
  
"I said I didn't know how badly you were hurt!"  
  
Motoko quickly checks her gi to make sure it was not tampered with. She finds one button missing.  
  
"So, you attempted to sate your lust while I was comatose!"  
  
"What? Except when we were falling, I didn't lay a hand on you!"  
  
"Is that so? How do you explain the damage to my attire?"  
  
"We fell thirty meters. . ."  
  
She pushes herself to her feet and draws her sword. In the darkness, her eyes are like two red-hot coals.  
  
"Enough of your lies! How dare you trample upon my pristine heart and violate the body of a maiden!"  
  
Keitaro crawls away from her until he reaches the dirt wall.  
  
"What are you talking about? Are you sure you didn't hit your head when we fell?"  
  
"Then, you are saying that there is no lust in your vile soul? You have lost your desire to gaze at my, my breasts again?"  
  
"All I did was move them a bit because they were suffocating me!"  
  
He quickly covers his mouth as he realizes that his words just sealed his fate.  
  
"Oh no!"  
  
Favoring his right foot, Keitaro pulls himself up and limps further into the cavern.  
  
"Motoko-chan! I'm innocent! But I apologize anyway!"  
  
"Spare me your meaningless drivel!"  
  
Keitaro turns a corner and feels his way along the wall.  
  
"She's gonna kill me for sure! I've got to get away from her!"  
  
After struggling through the cave for about ten minutes, Keitaro crawls behind a boulder and pauses to catch his breath.  
  
"I, I thought she'd have caught me by now."  
  
He peeks out over the boulder and shines the flashlight back the way he came.  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
His voice echoes lightly in the emptiness.  
  
"Motoko-chan, can you hear me?"  
  
Keitaro slowly makes his way back through the cave. It takes him half an hour to retrace his steps. As he approaches the last corner, he shines the flashlight back and forth.  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
"It hurts!"  
  
Looking to the left, he spots Motoko sitting on the floor with her hands holding her left knee. He limps over and kneels next to her. Using the flashlight, he can see that her knee is swollen and is marked by a nasty bruise.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Your knee is worse than I thought!"  
  
"Urashima I, I. . ."  
  
She reaches out and clutches his arm.  
  
"Thank the spirits that you returned! I was beginning to lose hope. It was so dark and cold. . ."  
  
Keitaro removes his coat and places it over her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry. If I'd known you were hurt this badly, I wouldn't have tried to run away."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"The fault is mine. I should not have been so quick to judge you. After all, you did save my life."  
  
He pulls the backpack off and start to rummage through it.  
  
"We can play the blame game later. It's getting colder in here and we'll both freeze unless . . . yes! Here's some matches for the fireworks."  
  
He gathers a pile of wood from the broken floor and tends it until a warm fire is going.  
  
"Let me take a look at that knee again."  
  
He tears off one of his sleeves and, using the shoulder pads from the backpack, binds her knee firmly.  
  
"How's that Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Thank you, that is much better. What do you suggest we do now?"  
  
"Well, the others should notice us missing soon. Hopefully they'll search all the buildings and eventually find us. If not, we're going to have to find another way out."  
  
"Let us hope it is soon."  
  
Keitaro takes out two rice balls and then pushes the backpack next to her.  
  
"You should lie down and rest after we eat. We'll be back in Hinata-sou in no time, you'll see."  
  
Motoko yields to his advice and they eat quietly. As she lies down, Keitaro moves to the other side of the fire and stretches out on the ground. He turns his head and sees her watching him.  
  
"You said that you wanted to talk to me. Now seems as good a time as any."  
  
She pulls his coat closer around her and clears her throat.  
  
"I wish to apologize for what I said to you before. I should not have threatened your life in such a manner, considering our families' history. I do not blame you for wishing to avoid contact with me. You must think that I a just a cold, heartless warrior."  
  
"Actually I've been avoiding everyone, you especially, but not for that reason."  
  
He props himself up on one arm.  
  
"I've been thinking about what else you said that night. About what my 'true self' may be. I kept asking myself what that would mean if you were right. And I didn't like the answers I came up with. If my power gets out of control again, I'm even more of a danger to all of you than I thought."  
  
"Urashima, you should not dwell upon the words I spoke. I was rash and inconsiderate."  
  
"Even so, I've noticed that people tend to speak harsh truths when they are upset, even if it hurts people they care about. Whether you meant to say it or not, it revealed what your impression of me was."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"I would have said those words to any man, since I believe all men to be lecherous at heart."  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"That's a pretty narrow view to take of all men. Can I ask why you believe that? Unless it's something personal."  
  
"Not at all. My mother taught me to always be distrustful of males. It is as simple as that."  
  
He thinks for a few moments.  
  
"Please don't take this wrong, but I find that hard to believe. She seemed like such a nice lady."  
  
"She is an extraordinary woman, but it seems her lessons were lost on my sister. I cannot understand why Tsuruko-san abandoned her training and left with that man."  
  
"She ran away?"  
  
"She married him."  
  
There is silence for a few minutes, then Keitaro seems to make a decision.  
  
"When we get out of here, I think I'll contact my grandmother and ask her to find Hinata-sou a new manager."  
  
"Is my presence that distasteful to you?"  
  
"No. It's just that I can't take the risk of losing it again. I've started remembering things since I've been here, but they're still cloudy memories. Somehow, I know that if I can remember, I won't be able to take it. I'm a time bomb with a broken clock. Who knows when I'll explode?"  
  
Keitaro rolls over, placing his back towards Motoko.  
  
"You didn't have to apologize to me, but thank you anyway, Motoko-chan."  
  
After a few minutes, Motoko can hear the change in his breathing as he falls asleep. Though subsiding, the pain in her knee prevents her from sleeping also. She pulls his coat up to her nose as the air becomes colder. In the flickering light of the fire, she can see Keitaro shivering in his sleep. As she rises to place more wood on the fire, she notices how Keitaro is holding his sleeveless arm to protect it from the cold.  
  
Sometime later Keitaro wakes up. He feels a warm breath lightly touching his cheek and opens his eyes. Motoko had curled up next to him, and his coat is covering them both. He tries to move, but her head is resting on his left arm. He forces himself not to panic while trying to think.  
  
("Stay calm, stay calm. She probably thought it would be best to share our warmth. She's very practical about stuff like that. Her breasts are soft. No, don't think about that! I'm gonna die!")   
  
He tries to free himself once more, but Motoko reaches up and pulls him back. She sighs in her sleep as she snuggles against his cheek.  
  
("imgonnadie, imgonnadie, imgonnadie, imgonnadie, imgonnadie. . .")  
  
Keitaro struggles to control his breathing. He is so successful, that he eventually passes out from lack of oxygen.  
  
Sometime later Motoko awakens. A tingling sensation against her lips causes her to open her eyes. Her grip had pulled Keitaro tight against her and there lips are touching.  
  
("Oh my spirits! I have chided Urashima for lewd behavior, but what have I done? I cannot risk him finding me like this.")  
  
She tries to pull away, but the backpack blocks her head. Her motions awaken Keitaro. He opens his eyes and they stare at each other.  
  
Long seconds pass. Despite the cold, sweat begins to drip from Keitaro's forehead. He pushes himself away and bows to her.  
  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'm don't know how it happened! I'm innocent! I'm gonna die!"  
  
Motoko sits up and faces him. She raises a hand to her breast and blushes.  
  
"Forgive me. I tend to cling to things when I sleep!"  
  
Keitaro's eyes widen as the heat from the flames makes it through his shoes, which are buried in the fire.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIIEEEEE!"  
  
He leaps forward and tumbles into Motoko, sending her crashing back to the floor.  
  
"Urashima! What is . . .?"  
  
Motoko looks down at her gi and sees that one of Keitaro's hands is stuck inside.  
  
"Wh-wh-what? Take your vile hands off of me, you deceitful, lecherous pervert!"  
  
She swings her hand to strike him and fills his eyes with dirt from the floor. Drawing her sword, she calls upon her chi and releases a quick blast, knocking Keitaro towards the far wall. As he stands, Motoko senses that his power has resurfaced. He tightens his fist, struggling for control.  
  
"Urashima! I am sorry!"  
  
The wind begins to swirl around Keitaro, whipping embers from the fire. He raises his head.  
  
"M-m-moe-chan, get away from me! You'll be hurt!"  
  
Motoko yells over the rising din of his power.  
  
"There are no others here! Who is Moe-chan?"  
  
"Is, is she gone?"  
  
"She is not here, we are all alone!"  
  
Keitaro raises his fists to his eyes.  
  
"Gone? Alone?"  
  
His lost memories return, fueling his power with the pain of loss.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Motoko staggers against the wall, bracing herself against the maelstrom tearing through the cavern.  
  
"Urashima! Fight it! Do not let it consume you!"  
  
Keitaro pounds his fists against the wall, sending cracks ripping through the stone. Motoko hesitates and then reaches up to loosen her gi.  
  
"Urashima! Look at me!"  
  
He turns to the sound of her voice, but the dirt in his eyes still blinds him.  
  
"M-Motoko-chan, get out! I, I can't stop it!"  
  
"I cannot abandon you in your time of need!"  
  
"Then, then finish me! Before I completely lose it!"  
  
"I cannot!"  
  
"MOTOKO-CHAN!"  
  
His power leaps into full bloom. He swings his arms and wherever they point, rocks shatter. Motoko barely raises her chi in time to avoid a stray wisp of his force. The power pushes her against the wall. She looks down at her sword and whispers.  
  
"Urashima, forgive me. Haruka-san, I have failed him."  
  
She lifts her blade.  
  
"Spirits forgive me."  
  
Without further hesitation, she prepares to counter his power with all the skills of the Shinmei School.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! AIR SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The vortex rolls off her sword and crashes into Keitaro's swirling power, disappearing instantly.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
Her second blast rocks the cavern, but with no observable effect. Keitaro turns to face her, his senses allowing him to pinpoint her location.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The third attack causes Keitaro to take a step backwards. His power wavers for an instant before rising to a higher pitch.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! DEMON RENDING SWORD!"  
  
Her powerful blast of chi struggles within his vortex, yet it also is quickly torn apart.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! DEMON RENDING SWORD!"  
  
Like a bolt of lightning, her attack tears into the maelstrom, splitting it open for a moment. Fighting fatigue, she unleashes her final strike.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ROCK SPLITTING SWORD!"  
  
The blast of chi roils through the air and slips through the quickly closing opening in his defense. Keitaro as smashed backwards into the far wall and slides to the floor. Debris settles to the ground as the swirling power dissipates. Holding his arm, Keitaro struggles to his feet, his power already starting to build again. Motoko leaps over, her sword above her head, preparing the strike that will take his life and end his threat forever. As she drops towards him. Keitaro lowers his uninjured arm, awaiting her blow. At the last instant, Motoko twists and rolls to the ground next to him as the sword slides from her grasp.  
  
"I, I, cannot do it."  
  
Keitaro reaches out and places his hand on her head.  
  
"P-please, I don't want to become a monster. You have to stop me while you can."  
  
"I cannot."  
  
"Please, Motoko-chan."  
  
"I will not kill you!"  
  
The wind begins to swirl once more as his power returns.  
  
"Get out of here. I, I don't want to hurt you too!"  
  
She looks up at him.  
  
"Urashima, is there no other way?"  
  
He shakes his head.  
  
"No."  
  
Motoko stands up and looks at him.  
  
"Urashima."  
  
"Please, after this, remember that I wasn't always a monster."  
  
She leans against Keitaro and gently embraces him.  
  
"You are not a monster."  
  
"Motoko-chan. Please, save yourself."  
  
She shakes her head.  
  
"I failed to help you before. I shall not abandon you now."  
  
"Motoko-chan, please."  
  
"I shall not leave you, Urashima."  
  
Keitaro wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Thank you. That means more to me than you know."  
  
Power erupts and crashes through the cave. The fire, fueled by the winds, leaps up to the building above. Tremors ripple through the ground, shaking Hinata-sou. Haruka, followed by the other girls, rushes to the top of the steps and around the inn. Her senses scream in resonance to Keitaro's power. As they run around the end of the inn, she throws her arms out to block the others. She yells to be heard above the sound of Keitaro's fury.  
  
"We're too late! We can't get any closer!"  
  
The walls of the cavern shatter and explode, sending untold tons of rock crashing down. The old building collapses as the fire tears through the structure, a pyre marking Keitaro's final blast of power. Stones rain down on the hill as dust and snow blanket the ground. As quickly as it started, the devastation ends. The building disappears as the ground beneath it collapses. Haruka drops to her knees.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Fire licks the debris and smoke rises from the crater for days.  
  
End of Chapter Five. 


	6. Revival

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Six – Revival  
  
Thanks to all Reviewers! I hope I was able to cater to what ya'll wanted. I made some chapters roll quickly, and others with a slower pace (just to trip ya up!). Where to go from here? The following are a few thoughts I had on that matter:  
  
1. A beautiful funeral held by the hot springs would be nice (as long as Kitsune doesn't insist on a burial at sea in it! It'd be a hassle to take a bath with a couple of bodies floating around!).  
  
2. Or maybe our two heroes escaped through the caverns! (Predictably BORING!)  
  
3. Will Keitaro re-appear one day and torment the remaining residents of Hinata-sou, pushed into insanity at the loss of Motoko-chan?  
  
4. Maybe Su, using her vast, unpredictable intellect, will find their bodies and create a single, undead being from the remains (with pieces of her Mecha-Tama thrown in!). Talk about a split personality!  
  
Or maybe, just maybe, I'll do this. . .  
  
Saturday Afternoon.  
  
It has been almost two weeks since Keitaro and Motoko were lost. Haruka summoned Granny Hina back to Hinata-sou and they oversee the excavation of the debris. At the edge of the pit, Motoko's mother stands between them, waiting to bring the body of her daughter home.  
  
As they watch, one of the workers reaches down and pulls an object from the rubble. He carefully carries the pieces to the edge of the pit. Tears spill from Aoyama's eyes as she recognizes her daughter's broken sword. Hina dismisses the workers and the three women make their way into the pit, not wanting any strangers to find the bodies. Naru and the others stand solemnly at the edge watching them.  
  
Starting from where the sword was found, the women carefully move dirt and rocks aside. After many minutes, Haruka stops and motions them over.  
  
"I think I found Motoko-chan. This looks like part of her gi."  
  
They kneel down and gently remove the final stones. Aoyama lifts the body, carries Motoko out of the pit, and lays her on the blanket they prepared for her. Naru, Kitsune, Su and Shinobu walk over to their friend and bow their heads.  
  
Aoyama leans over and wipes the dirt from Motoko's cheek. Her hand pauses as something warm gently caresses it.  
  
"Spirits! She breathes! She is breathing! Motoko! Motoko!"  
  
She grabs the young woman's hand and starts to rub it between her own. Motoko slowly brings her other hand up and shields her eyes.  
  
"It is so bright. I did not think to ever see the light again."  
  
Hearing the commotion, Hina and Haruka rush out of the pit. They freeze as they watch Motoko sit up, still covering her eyes. Tears of joy flowing down her cheeks, Aoyama hugs her daughter.  
  
"My sweet child! I had thought you lost! Bless the spirits for this miracle!"  
  
Overwhelmed by the sight of their friend still alive, the other girls drop to their knees and hug each other, crying.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Motoko-chan!"  
  
Motoko looks around as her eyes become accustomed to the light.  
  
"Why have you not retrieved Urashima?"  
  
Haruka points to the pit.  
  
"He, he's still down there."  
  
Motoko briefly closes her eyes and a smile forms on her lips. She then stands up and leaps into the pit. Her words shock the others, rooting them where they stand.  
  
"I am coming, beloved!"  
  
She heads directly for the spot they found her and plunges her hands into the rubble. A second later, she pulls Keitaro from the ground and quickly wipes the dirt from his face. Shinobu faints when they embrace each other and share a tender kiss.  
  
"Aaauuuuu! He's alive! And he's k-k-kissing Motoko-sempai!"  
  
Haruka and Aoyama turn to each other and mouth a single word.  
  
"Beloved?"  
  
They all rush into the pit and hug, touch, or leap on Keitaro and Motoko. Keitaro laughs at the attention and smiles at Motoko. She blushes as he takes her hand. With Su on his shoulders, he turns and looks up as Shinobu peeks over the edge of the pit.  
  
"Shinobu-chan, could you make us something to eat? We're really hungry!"  
  
Wiping her tears, she smiles back at him.  
  
"Of course! Right away, Sempai!"  
  
As Shinobu runs to the inn to prepare their meal, Haruka faces the two survivors.  
  
"How in the world did you two . . . why aren't you dead?"  
  
"We'll explain as best we can, after we get something to eat. I'm so hungry that I could even eat a raw turtle!"  
  
Motoko gently pinches his arm.  
  
"Please, anything but turtles, my love."  
  
A few minutes later, the girls gather in the dining room as Keitaro and Motoko finish plate after plate of food. Su leans over their shoulders.  
  
"I feel like a rank amateur! Ya'll sure know how to chow down!"  
  
Hina looks at Haruka and shakes her head.  
  
"I can no longer sense Keitaro's chi. Motoko-chan's is indiscernible as well."  
  
Haruka lights a cigarette for the first time since Keitaro's explosion of power.  
  
"If I close my eyes, it's like he's not even here."  
  
A smiling Aoyama walks over and places her hands on their shoulders.  
  
"Focus on them both together and you will see."  
  
Hina and Haruka close their eyes. After a moment, Haruka speaks.  
  
"I can sense it. Their chi is flowing 'between' them!"  
  
Hina nods her head and smiles.  
  
"They have bonded. But I've never seen a bonding so deep."  
  
Kitsune rests her elbows on the table and watches Keitaro and Motoko.  
  
"If I didn't know better, I'd swear that ya'll are talking to each other with your eyes."  
  
Keitaro looks at Motoko and they share a smile.  
  
Motoko sighs and places her chopsticks on the empty plate. Naru leans over and touches her hand.  
  
"What did you mean when you called Keitaro beloved?"  
  
"Was that not plain enough for you? Almost twelve days together with one person as your only companion is quite a long time. Many things were shared, and we learned much about each other."  
  
Shinobu touches her shoulder.  
  
"How could you talk to each other, buried like that?"  
  
Motoko smiles and touches her cheek.  
  
"We, communicated."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Keitaro finishes a glass of tea and pushes his chair back.  
  
"That was great, Shinobu-chan! I'm glad that I'm not dead. I'd really miss your good cooking!"  
  
Haruka crosses her arms and leans against the door.  
  
"Would you like to explain what happened to you two now?"  
  
Motoko begins by describing the events up to the point where Keitaro finally lost the struggle with his power. The girls listen quietly, not wanting to miss anything. Keitaro picks up the tale.  
  
"My blasts tore the cavern apart and it collapsed on us. The last sound I heard was Motoko's voice. She told me that she would not leave me. I couldn't bear the thought that she would be destroyed by my power. The fear of what I was becoming no longer mattered, and I pulled my power back and channeled everything I had into her, hoping that she would survive."  
  
Motoko smiles at him and continues.  
  
"Urashima relinquished his power, but I felt the weight of the rocks beginning to crush him. I tried to push his power back into him. I do not know how long we battled, each striving to preserve the other. After some time, we reached a balance, sharing his power. As time passed and one of us weakened, the other would spare a little more to maintain the balance. Immobile, only our hands touched. The rocks had almost isolated us from each other. But that single point of contact was sufficient."  
  
Hina sits across the table and looks at them.  
  
"You told Shinobu-chan that you managed to communicate. How could you do so while entrapped and almost completely separated?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"At first, we could only sense each other with our chi. It must have been like that for more than a day. I thought that I was finally starting to die, because I thought that I could hear Motoko-chan calling my name, even though we couldn't speak."  
  
Haruka stares at them.  
  
"Are you saying that you each bonded so closely that you were able to use Mind Speech?"  
  
Keitaro nods his head.  
  
"We found that we were able to communicate using our chi. Fragments of words and feelings came across at first, but after a few days, we found that we could talk to each other more easily. Eventually, we didn't even have to try. It became easier for us than talking with spoken words."  
  
Keitaro starts to blush.  
  
"And then, suddenly, everything that I am was opened to Motoko-chan. There was nothing that I could hide from her."  
  
Motoko blushes.  
  
"And my soul was also an open book for Urashima to read. However, that is not the most amazing part of our tale. I found that I was able to see myself through his soul."  
  
Hina gasps.  
  
"You went beyond Mind Speech? You achieved True Empathy?"  
  
A happy tear falls from her eye and she leans over and kisses his cheek.  
  
"I had believed that he was a typical male, with only lust in his heart. Through his eyes, through his heart. . ."  
  
". . . I learned that a man could look upon a woman with tenderness and compassion."  
  
Hina smiles at them.  
  
"What did you see, Keitaro?"  
  
He blushes and scratches his head again.  
  
"She's gonna act mad when I say this, but I know that she doesn't really mind. I saw the same thing through her, plus her desire that I really am just a little perverted."  
  
Motoko holds her hands to her breast.  
  
"Urashima!"  
  
Keitaro slowly turns to her and smiles.  
  
"Yes, my love?"  
  
Motoko stares at him and then turns to Aoyama.  
  
"Mother, I insist that no time be wasted in making the bond between Urashima and me official. This vile, lecherous male is in great need of a wife to teach him discipline!"  
  
Su leaps on the table.  
  
"Haruka-san has some whips and stuff! Maybe she'll loan them to ya!"  
  
Shinobu claps her hands.  
  
"Are we going to have a real wedding here? That's so romantic!"  
  
Haruka holds her hand up, causing the celebration to halt.  
  
"I don't want to put a damper on this but, what about your power, Keitaro? Won't it get lose again someday"  
  
He smiles at her and then looks around the room. He spots a towel and stares at it. Slowly, it rises and drifts over the table and into his hand. They all stare in shock at the precise control he demonstrates.  
  
Motoko kneels on the floor and bows to her mother.  
  
"I wish to reaffirm my gratitude to you mother. Your wisdom allowed me to defy the will of the Council when the trial was upon me. Urashima is the paradox of life of which you spoke, is he not?"  
  
"Yes, my darling daughter, he is."  
  
Kitsune looks back and forth at them.  
  
"Will ya'll use regular language for the rest of us?"  
  
Aoyama bows to them.  
  
"Fifteen years ago, I saw in Keitaro the pinnacle of his people's power. He had exceeded the normal limits of what could be borne and I knew that one day, the Council would order his destruction."  
  
She turns to Hina and Haruka.  
  
"Forgive me for not revealing my purpose. The Shinmei School and the Urashima have always disagreed on the path to the mastering of their abilities. After spending time with Keitaro, I sought another truth. A truth revealed in the passions that drive him."  
  
"The Shinmei School sought to counter our power by channeling our ability through objects such as a sword. Keitaro's people sought control within themselves. It is my belief that we each possessed something that the other most needed."  
  
She looks at Motoko and Keitaro.  
  
"Instead of giving in to his power and becoming what he most feared, Keitaro decided to let his compassion rule. He unselfishly sacrificed of himself to save Motoko-chan. And she, in setting aside her sword, chose to preserve him. Only with such a choice, forsaking what her mind demanded, could she save him."  
  
She bows to her daughter and Keitaro.  
  
"Had I been mistaken, both of you would have perished. Forgive me, my daughter, for placing you upon this path without telling you my purpose."  
  
Motoko hugs her mother.  
  
"I am blessed to be your daughter. I know Urashima's memories from your time with him. I would not have had you do otherwise in your chosen purpose."  
  
Aoyama smiles at Motoko.  
  
"You wish to be wed to this man. I considered that a small possibility years ago. I had hoped that you would continue your training and take your place at the head of the Council."  
  
Motoko shakes her head.  
  
"There is nothing more that I may learn from the Shinmei School's teachings."  
  
"Then, you will leave us?"  
  
"Not at all, my mother. Instead, I will use what I have learned through Urashima to forge a new destiny for our people. The sword shall remain our symbol, but it will no longer be our tool."  
  
To demonstrate her intentions, Motoko leads everyone outside. They watch as she faces the distant tree line. She closes her eyes for a moment, and then raises her right hand. Aoyama's eyes widen as she senses Motoko preparing to unleash the school's most powerful, and most difficult, technique.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! HEAVEN'S RETRIBUTION STRIKE!"  
  
The blast of chi flows outward from her open palm and hurls towards the trees. As if struck by the full fury of a typhoon, the branches bend and sway against the force. The blast continues towards the horizon, opening a patch of blue sky through the clouds. After a few seconds, the winds return to normal and snow begins to fall.  
  
"Motoko-chan! Only three others have ever achieved mastery of that technique, and only after a lifetime of training!"  
  
Motoko smiles at her mother.  
  
"It is as you have said. Our two clans have much that the other needs."  
  
She turns to Keitaro as the wind gently blows her hair.  
  
"And I greatly desire to possess everything that Urashima has to give me."  
  
The rest of the day is spent making phone calls and beginning preparations for the first wedding that Hinata-sou has seen in years. Hours after the sun had set, Keitaro and Motoko lay on the roof watching the clouds pass in front of the moon. Keitaro releases her hand and gently runs his fingers along her arm. Motoko rolls over on top of him and presses her lips to his. Unheard by anyone, she speaks to him through their bond.  
  
["Kei-kun, I can hardly believe that by this time tomorrow, I will be your wife. I am most pleased!"]  
  
["I'm glad that we received your parents' consent. It would have been terrible to have to wait two more years for you."]  
  
["The spirits smile upon us, beloved. If they had refused, I would have stolen you away to any place where we could be together."]  
  
["And everyone thinks that I'm the pervert! Motoko-chan, why do you still call me Urashima around the others?"]  
  
He feels the warmth flowing from her between their bond.  
  
["Because, only to me are you Kei-kun. That is something that I will not share with anyone else."]  
  
["Motoko-chan, there is something that we need to do before we get married."]  
  
["I understand. I have already requested Su's assistance. Though I did not reveal the details, she said that she would be happy to help us."]  
  
["That's good. I really feel that I need to do this before we become husband and wife."]  
  
Motoko releases the kiss and rests her head on his chest.  
  
["It will be an honor to meet someone who has done so much for you. But, what will her destiny be?"]  
  
["Anything that she wants it to be."]  
  
End of Chapter Six. 


	7. The Spirit Inside

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Seven – The Spirit Inside  
  
Author's Note: I am working on getting the next chapters finished for New Management, Peril, Relations, I My Oh Dear Me, Separation, Restoration, and Beautiful Dreamer. I hope to have them all ready by New Year's Eve. I will also upload the first chapter of Defeat. - Bugsy  
  
Sunday Morning  
  
Keitaro leads the others into the corridors underneath Hinata-sou. After a time, they reach a room with a small handwritten sign taped to it. The sign, in a child's script says, Moe. Keitaro opens the door and shines his flashlight towards the back of the room, stopping on a blanket-covered object.  
  
"There it is, just where I remembered it."  
  
He walks over and removes the blanket, revealing a mannequin exquisitely designed as a young, blond girl. Gently, he picks the doll up in his arms and carries it back up into the common room of the inn. He turns to Su and smiles at her.  
  
"Do your best, and please be careful. I'll wait in the dining room for you to finish."  
  
"Righty-oh! I'll have this thing fixed up quicker than you can say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis. If ya can even say pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis!"  
  
Motoko follows Keitaro to the dining room as the others work on the doll. She moves to the kitchen and returns with two glasses of tea. As she places one in front of Keitaro, she kisses his cheek.  
  
"Beloved, your plan is fraught with hazards. Su is more likely to let her curiosity get the better of her and completely disassemble that mannequin. Even if she is successful, what you are asking of me is risky at the very least."  
  
He sips his tea and then smiles at her.  
  
"It'll be alright, don't worry."  
  
She looks at him for a moment and then returns his smile.  
  
"Your confidence is reassuring, and it pleases me. However, I can sense that you are attempting to hide something. Is there a danger that you perceive that you cannot tell me?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"You know, it's going to be hard to buy presents for you! This bonding thing makes it difficult to plan a good surprise!"  
  
Motoko touches his cheek.  
  
"You should not be concerned. I will not use our bond to pry into your private thoughts. Knowing everything would take the pleasure out of learning of one another."  
  
"We already know alot about each other."  
  
She nods her head.  
  
"That is true, yet in the future we will continue to discover things as we grow."  
  
Keitaro leans over and kisses Motoko.  
  
"I'm a little scared. It's still hard to believe that we, uh, that we will sleep together tonight."  
  
Motoko blushes and takes his hand.  
  
"I also am filled with trepidation. I am inexperienced in the . . . the arts of physical pleasure."  
  
"Maybe we can rent a movie?"  
  
She tilts her head.  
  
"Why would we wish to view a cinema epic?"  
  
Keitaro blushes and scratches his head again. Motoko quickly takes in a breath.  
  
"Oh, that kind of movie!"  
  
There is silence for a few seconds, which drags on to a few minutes. Motoko clears her throat.  
  
"Do you think that we should ask Haruka-san what title we should acquire?"  
  
Keitaro jumps up and holds out his hands.  
  
"No way! I don't want everyone to know that I've never, uh, um, ah, did it! I'm already twenty years old for goodness sake! I don't want to be known as the 'virgin' pervert!"  
  
A voice from the door causes them both to leap backwards.  
  
"It would be a shame if you could not provide my sister with a memorable wedding night."  
  
Motoko points a shaking finger at the woman.  
  
"Tsuruko-san!"  
  
Tsuruko runs over and embraces her younger sister. Tears flow from her eyes as she lifts Motoko off her feet.  
  
"Praise the spirits! It saddened me deeply to wait in Kyoto and prepare your funeral! As soon as mother called with the news of your rescue, I came at once!"  
  
"Tsuruko-san, thank you for coming! It has been a long time, and I truly missed you!"  
  
Tsuruko releases Motoko and stands back to look at her.  
  
"You have changed. Mother told me that she suspected something but could not provide any details."  
  
She looks at Keitaro.  
  
"So, you are Urashima Keitaro. My mother spoke of you often. Strange, I do not sense that you are as powerful as the Council feared. Perhaps you would not make a fitting mate for one such as Motoko-chan. I challenge you. If you can stand against me, I will allow you to wed my sister. If you fall to my skills, you will leave her."  
  
"Wh-what? You mean that I have to fight you for your sister's hand in marriage? Isn't that a little out of date?"  
  
A few minutes later, the three stand next to the hot spring. Keitaro is wearing a traditional kendo outfit.  
  
"Why am I wearing this thing? Isn't this getting a bit out of hand?"  
  
"Silence! You shall prove yourself worthy of Motoko-chan!"  
  
Motoko tugs at her sister's sleeve.  
  
"Uh, you really should not do this, Tsuruko-san. I will marry whom I choose."  
  
"Silence!"  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
Motoko moves to the side. Tsuruko leaps into the air and launches her attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! ONE HUNDRED BLOSSOMS STRIKE!"  
  
Chi swirls around her blade and crashes through the air in a hundred glittering sparks. Keitaro calmly tosses his kendo stick aside and removes his face shield. The vortex slams into his raised hands and rebounds back towards Tsuruko. Twisting in mid-air, she flips over the swirling force and lands behind Keitaro.  
  
"You are a novice to leave your back unguarded! Prepare to fall!"  
  
She swings and her sword passes through the air where Keitaro stood.  
  
"Wh-where did he go?"  
  
Keitaro peeks out from behind Motoko.  
  
"Can we stop now? I don't want to hurt you."  
  
Motoko looks over her shoulder at him.  
  
"Tsuruko-san will not stop until she is either victorious or defeated."  
  
He steps out and scratches his head.  
  
"Your family must have asked for second helpings of stubbornness. But if that's how she wants it, let's do this!"  
  
He crouches down in a sprinter's stance and looks up at Tsuruko.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!"  
  
As if shot from a cannon, Keitaro launches himself towards his opponent. A flurry of blows rain to either side of Tsuruko's head as she dodges his attack. Leaping backward, she puts some distance between them.  
  
"You failed to connect. Obviously, you are not as fast as you believe."  
  
Motoko waves her hands to get her sister's attention, and then points at her hair. Tsuruko raises her hand to her tresses. What she feels causes her eyes to widen.  
  
"How, how did you manage to tie these ribbons in my hair? It is impossible that one could move with such speed and precision! However, I really like your choice of color."  
  
Keitaro rubs the back of his head and bows to her.  
  
"Pink looks good on you!"  
  
From point-blank range, Tsuruko launches another attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! SPIRIT RENDING SWORD!"  
  
He looks at her and speaks.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
Keitaro deflects the blast of chi with the back of his hand, sending it sailing harmlessly into the sky. Tsuruko stares at him as he walks towards her.  
  
"Th-that is impossible! Nothing of the physical plane should be able to alter the course of that attack! How could you attune your chi so precisely to counter my own?"  
  
Motoko kneels down, grabs his kendo stick, and hurls it along the ground.  
  
"Forgive me, my sister! There is but one way to satisfactorily end this challenge."  
  
The spinning stick slips between Keitaro's legs, causing him to loose his footing. He tumbles forward and slams into Tsuruko, sending them both crashing to the ground. She rubs the back of her head and then opens her eyes. Keitaro speaks, his voice muffled by her breasts.  
  
"Sorry about that. It was an accident, really!"  
  
Blushing, she raises his head and looks into his eyes.  
  
"You will do. I grant you permission to wed Motoko-chan."  
  
She stands up and drags him towards the hot spring.  
  
"But you still need instruction on how to make my sister happy on her wedding night!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
Motoko leaps into the water and grabs Keitaro's other hand. The two women tug him back and forth.  
  
"Tsuruko-san! Release Urashima! He is to be mine, and I do not want him despoiled in any way!"  
  
The older woman stops pulling him and then leaps on Keitaro, sending them both splashing into the water..  
  
"Then, how about a welcome-to-the-family kiss for his new sister?"  
  
"Tsuruko-san! What will your husband say?"  
  
She smiles at her younger sister.  
  
"Motoko-chan, I was just pulling his leg. I believe you two will be fine on your own tonight."  
  
Keitaro spits out a stream of water and shakily raises a hand.  
  
"Uh, ma'am, I think you're p-pulling something other than my l-leg!"  
  
Tsuruko looks down through the water and wiggles her hand.  
  
"Oh my!"  
  
She jumps away and places her hands on her cheeks. Keitaro, blushing, stands up and quickly places his things back in order. Motoko stares at him and drops to her knees as her gi slips down off her shoulder.  
  
"Spirits preserve me! It seems that I will, that I will have quite a lot to handle tonight after we are wed!"  
  
As the two women help Keitaro out of the pool, Su jumps through the door.  
  
"I'm a genius! That doll is fixed up as goody as new! But, who'd want to play with a doll that big anyways? Now, if it was like some kind of animal, say a turtle, that would be keen!"  
  
Keitaro looks at Motoko and nods.  
  
"I guess now is as good a time as any. Are you ready, Motoko-chan?"  
  
"Yes, my love. But, I still have trepidations about this action."  
  
Keitaro moves inside. A minute later, he carries the doll outside and gently lays it against one of the larger boulders next to the hot spring. All of the women stand behind Motoko as she faces Keitaro and the doll. He smiles at her and nods his head.  
  
"I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
Motoko closes her eyes and calms herself in preparation. Aoyama looks at her strangely as Haruka and Hina study Keitaro. As she raises her hand, Aoyama grabs her daughter's arm.  
  
"Hold, Motoko-chan! What are you attempting to do?"  
  
She smiles at her mother.  
  
"I am attempting to help Urashima fulfill a promise from long ago."  
  
Haruka walks over to Keitaro.  
  
"You aren't planning to protect yourself, are you? You're going to let her hit you with everything she's got."  
  
He nods his head.  
  
"That's right. If I resist at all, this won't work."  
  
"I don't understand. What are you trying to do?"  
  
Keitaro scratches his head.  
  
"I'd rather wait until this is finished. If it doesn't work, I don't know what to do. But, this is something that has to be done and I don't want to put it off any longer."  
  
The women back off, sensing that they cannot stop what must happen. Motoko raises her hand again and looks at Keitaro.  
  
"My love, you are still defending yourself. You must lower your chi."  
  
"I know, but, I'm still a little scared."  
  
Through their bond, he speaks.  
  
[If this doesn't work right, you'll rip my soul out. I don't want to lose you.]  
  
[Kei-kun, if I fail, you will not be alone for long, I promise.]  
  
His warmth floods through their bond.  
  
[Hey, don't do anything stupid if something goes wrong.]  
  
[Kei-kun.]  
  
[I love you, Motoko-chan.]  
  
[I love you, my beloved.]  
  
Keitaro closes his eyes and after a few seconds, Motoko completely loses any sense of him through their bond. He has completely reigned down his power, leaving himself as vulnerable as a normal person. Without hesitating, Motoko launches her attack.  
  
"SHINMEI SCHOOL SECRET ARTS! SPIRIT RENDING STRIKE!"  
  
Chi flows from her hand like a blade. The powerful blue force erupts and lances towards his chest. The smell of cherry blossoms fills the air as Keitaro and the doll are engulfed and thrown against the boulder. As the two figures slide to the ground, Motoko leaps over and catches Keitaro.  
  
She cradles his head in her arms and waits for any sign from him. After a moment, his chest rises as he takes in a breath. Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks up at Motoko and smiles. Motoko adjusts his glasses and smiles at him.  
  
"Beloved, are you injured in any way?"  
  
He reaches a hand to her cheek and gently moves a stray lock of hair from her face.  
  
"I feel like a truck just ran over me, but otherwise, I'm fine."  
  
As the others gather around them, a soft voice calls out.  
  
"Keitaro, are you okay? Where are you?"  
  
Keitaro sits up and turns to the mannequin. The others stare in shock as it sits up and returns his gaze.  
  
"Keitaro, is that you? You have grown so much."  
  
"Moe-chan!"  
  
He reaches out and helps her to her feet. She stares down at her legs.  
  
"I, my legs, I am standing. I can walk!"  
  
Moe hugs Keitaro. After a few seconds she leans back and continues to hold onto his wrists.  
  
"Thank you! I knew that you would keep your promise! I knew that. . ."  
  
Moe stops speaking as she looks at her hands.  
  
"What, what happened to my hands? Why do my fingers look this way?"  
  
She reaches up and touches her lips and face with her fingers.  
  
"What has happened to me?"  
  
Haruka leans over and looks at Moe. What she sees causes her and the other girls to step back in shock.  
  
"My god! It isn't a doll anymore! She's human!"  
  
Granny Hina looks at Keitaro for many moments. She turns to Aoyama.  
  
"His power is gone. He must have given everything to that doll. He is just a normal young man now."  
  
Motoko spins him around and grips his shoulders.  
  
"Beloved, no!"  
  
He smiles at her. Seeing her concern, he concentrates and reopens their bond.  
  
[Don't worry, I'm still here with you. I'd never let that part of my power go.]  
  
[Kei-kun!]  
  
Using her voice, she continues.  
  
"This is what you were hiding from me. You were planning on relinquishing your power. But, why?"  
  
He looks at Moe and reaches down to take the young girl's hand.  
  
"She's been trapped in me for all these years. I knew that she was there, but we couldn't communicate. It must have been like a prison for her. I knew for certain that she was still there when you first attacked me. Moe saved my life by triggering my power that day, just like she saved me the first time my power got loose. This was my gift to her for saving my life."  
  
Moe looks up at him.  
  
"Because of your promise, I had to help you. Even though it would take years, I knew that you would keep your promise to me. I underestimated your power and was trapped, but it was not completely unpleasant. I could always sense you and knew that you were well. That was sufficient for me."  
  
Moe turns to Motoko and smiles. She releases Keitaro's hand and runs over to wrap her arms around her waist."  
  
"Okasan!"  
  
The other women turn to Motoko.  
  
"Mommy?"  
  
After a moment Motoko smiles and returns her hug.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so. My power and Urashima's were combined to bring you into being, so that makes us your parents."  
  
Aoyama blushes and covers her cheeks. She looks sideways at Keitaro.  
  
"How will I explain to my friends that my sixteen year old daughter and her husband have a ten year old child?"  
  
Haruka pats Keitaro on the head.  
  
"Your parents are gonna have a fit when they get here. How are you going to explain this?"  
  
"I'll think of something."  
  
While all the girls talk to and welcome Moe, Yohko and Keishi walk through the back door. Keitaro's mother waves and starts to runs towards him.  
  
"Keitaro, there you are my darling!"  
  
Keitaro turns to his parents.  
  
"Oh boy."  
  
Su jumps over and intercepts Yohko. She reaches out and shakes her hand.  
  
"Ya look pretty young to have a ten year old granddaughter!"  
  
Yohko follows Su's pointing finger in time to see Aoyama pick up and hug Moe. Keitaro shakes his head as his mother drops to her knees.  
  
"Oh heck!"  
  
Keishi looks from Keitaro to Motoko's mother and back, then smiles at him.  
  
"You dirty little dog!"  
  
Keitaro raises his hands and vigorously shakes his head.  
  
"OH NO!"  
  
End of Chapter Seven. 


	8. With This Ring

Love Hina – Power of the Heart  
  
Fanfic by Steven Biggs  
  
Chapter Eight – With This Ring . . .  
  
Sunday Afternoon  
  
Seated at the dining room table, Yohko nods her head as Keitaro explains for the third time all the events of the past few weeks, focusing specifically on what had just transpired.  
  
"You shouldn't have taken such a risk. What if you and Motoko-chan failed? I don't think I could bear losing you twice in such a short time."  
  
Keitaro smiles at his mother and reaches over to take Motoko's hand.  
  
"Everything turned out fine. I trust Motoko-chan completely."  
  
Keishi leans over and whispers to his son.  
  
"Come on, you can tell us the truth. If you and Aoyama-san did something, that's okay!"  
  
"Dad! Please don't even joke about something like that!"  
  
"Well, I believe you anyway. But, you gotta admit, she is a stunning woman. And her older daughter is quite a sight also!"  
  
Yohko's left eye twitches and she turns to smile at her husband.  
  
"What does that make me? Chopped sushi?"  
  
He raises his hands and stutters a reply.  
  
"N-no, not at, at all! You are still lovely! Just like when you were young!"  
  
She folds her arms across her chest and taps a foot on the floor.  
  
"So, you think that I'm an old woman now!"  
  
Keitaro whispers in his father's ear.  
  
"Tell mom that she's in her prime."  
  
"Thanks, son."  
  
Keishi smiles broadly at his wife.  
  
"My dear, what I meant to say is that you are in your prime, that's all!"  
  
She leaps to her feet and draws her arm back.  
  
"What a horrible thing to say to a woman!"  
  
Motoko pulls Keitaro away from his father as his mother unleashes a Yohko-punch. Keishi sails out of his chair and through the door, crashing into a pillar in the common room. Motoko looks at Keitaro and smiles.  
  
"Please heed this lesson well; you may not survive if I were to unleash myself in such a manner."  
  
Keitaro shudders and bows his head.  
  
"That's what I'm afraid of. Dad said that grandpa was the same way with Granny Hina. I'm doomed!"  
  
Aoyama walks in the door and turns her head from the common room.  
  
"Did I miss something important? Will your husband be all right, Yohko-san?"  
  
Yohko blows on her knuckles and smiles sweetly at her.  
  
"Oh, he'll be right as rain in a minute. It's been a while since I've done that, but he deserved it."  
  
Aoyama turns to her daughter.  
  
"Motoko-chan, it is time for you to prepare for your wedding. Tsuruko-chan has brought all the items you require and is waiting upstairs."  
  
"Thank you mother. I will accompany you in a moment."  
  
She stands with Keitaro and kisses his cheek.  
  
"I shall see you at the ceremony, my beloved."  
  
Keitaro watches as the three women leave the room. His father enters the door a moment later and walks over to him.  
  
"I'm really happy for you Keitaro. I know your married life will be as interesting as your mother's and mine has been."  
  
Keitaro watches as his father absentmindedly rubs his cheek. He bows his head again.  
  
"He's just passed the curse to me. I'm doomed!"  
  
An hour later, everyone gathers next to the hot spring. Motoko wears her mother's wedding dress. A blue-stoned broach belonging to Tsuruko is pinned over her left breast. Granny Hina loaned her a pearl bracelet and Haruka gave her a new, gold necklace. Properly attired with something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue, she waits near the door as Keitaro takes his place in front of the minister.  
  
Haruka's friend, Ishido Hikari, a local doctor and ordained Shinto priestess, presides over the ceremony. She nods her head and Su press a button on a remote control. Music begins to play and Motoko slowly and gracefully walks beside Aoyama. They make their way between the residents of Hinata-sou and arrive at the natural alter at the end of the spring.  
  
Aoyama takes Motoko's hand and places it in Keitaro's. She takes her place to the side and bows to Hikari. The priestess smiles and begins.  
  
"Blessings upon all gathered here today. We bear witness to the union of these two young people, who bond themselves together, sharing life, love, and all the trials that will come before them. Though none can foretell the future, we all wish for great happiness and bounty for this couple. May the Father of all creation, in His great wisdom, bestow his blessing upon them for all time."  
  
She looks at Motoko.  
  
"Aoyama Motoko, do you promise to share your life with this man; to cherish all that he has to give; to honor his love and protect him; to care for him in sickness and share joy in health; to become one with him in mind and in body; to remain faithful to him for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Motoko turns to Keitaro and looks into his eyes. A smile graces her lips as her cheeks blush bright red.  
  
"To this and more, and with all my heart, I do."  
  
Hikari bows to Motoko and then turns to Keitaro.  
  
"Urashima Keitaro, do you promise to share your life with this woman; to cherish all that she has to give; to honor her love and protect her; to care for her in sickness and share joy in health; to become one with her in mind and in body; to remain faithful to her for as long as you both shall live?"  
  
Keitaro faces Motoko and smiles.  
  
"Yes, forever and always, I do."  
  
Hikari bows to Keitaro and then faces the gathering.  
  
"Be there anyone, with just cause and truth, here among those gather to witness this union, that has any reason as to why this couple should not be joined?"  
  
The crowd is silent. As Hikari is about to continue, a sneeze breaks the silence. Naru blushes and places a tissue to her nose.  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Hikari faces Keitaro and Motoko.  
  
"Let there now be the giving and receiving of a gold ring, symbolizing oneness and unbreakable faith, a sign to all that this love is eternal and never tarnishing."  
  
Keishi holds out a small silk pillow. Two simple, gold rings lie next to each other on the white cloth. Motoko takes one and gently places it on Keitaro's finger. Keitaro takes the other and places it on Motoko's shaking finger. Hikari smiles and bows to them as they turn to her.  
  
"Then, by the power given to me by God and man, I now proclaim Urashima Keitaro and Aoyama Motoko to be husband and wife. Before all now present, you may seal your bond with the kiss."  
  
Through their bond, Keitaro speaks to Motoko.  
  
[I love you, my wife.]  
  
[I love you, my beloved husband.]  
  
They lean towards each other and kiss. After a few moments they pull apart and turn to bow to Hikari. Hand-in-hand they face the crowd and walk away from the alter. Flowers and ribbons fly though the air as they make their way towards the inn. Suddenly, an object crashes into Keitaro, sending him sprawling to the ground. He rubs his head and looks at the sack of rice lying next to him. Su jumps over and bows to Motoko and Keitaro.  
  
"My bad! In all the excitement, I forgot to take the rice out of the bag!"  
  
Motoko helps him to his feet and they both look at each other. Keitaro smiles and starts to laugh. Unable to resist his joy, Motoko joins him, covering her mouth as peels of laughter escape her. The crowd breaks up and everyone rushes to the new couple to offer their congratulations. Yohko and Aoyama hug each other, crying out as all mothers do at these occasions.  
  
After a few minutes, Keitaro and Motoko go up to the manager's room to prepare for the reception. Motoko's belonging have all been moved and arranged in the room, so she had no trouble finding what she needs. She turns her back to Keitaro and blushes as she looks over her shoulder.  
  
"Beloved, would you assist me? The clasp and zipper are beyond my reach."  
  
Keitaro finishes removing his haori jacket and walks over to her.  
  
"Sure, it's no trouble."  
  
He releases the clasp and pulls the zipper down. Motoko turns to him and lets the wedding dress fall around her feet. Keitaro stares at her for a few seconds and then crashes backwards. Blood gushes from his nose as he falls.  
  
"Gack!"  
  
Motoko, her naked body exposed as the dress fell, smiles at him and whispers.  
  
"Thank you for that piece of advice, Tsuruko-san."  
  
She dons her traditional gi and waits as Keitaro changes into his sweater and a pair of slacks. Hands clasped, they walk downstairs and into the common room.  
  
The celebration lasts until late in the evening. Kitsune and Tsuruko spend most of the time drinking sake and hanging onto Keitaro. Motoko, between listening to advice from her mother and Yohko, continuously rescues Keitaro from one situation after another. Moe, before anyone notices, innocently drinks a glass of sake and immediately passes out. They place a pillow under her head as sleep sleeps soundly next to the couch. Kitsune, full sheets to the wind, grabs Naru and asks Hikari to repeat the ceremony.  
  
Eventually, Keitaro and Motoko wish everyone good evening and retire to their room. As Keitaro slides the door closed, Motoko take a futon from the closet and places it on the floor. Blushing, she kneels next to the bed and looks up at Keitaro.  
  
"Beloved."  
  
"Motoko-chan."  
  
He walks over and kneels in front of her. Slowly, they lean towards each other. Their lips meet and time seems to stop. Reluctantly pulling apart, they smile at each other.  
  
"Kei-kun."  
  
"Motoko-chan."  
  
Swallowing the lump in his throat, Keitaro stands and helps Motoko to her feet. He slowly removes her gi, and she reciprocates and disrobes him. She reaches up and pulls the cord to turn the lights down and they crawl under the covers. Motoko closes her eyes as he kisses her again. She breathes heavily when he pulls away.  
  
"Kei-kun!"  
  
"Motoko-chan!"  
  
"Now!"  
  
"Uh, ah, okay!"  
  
The door slides open. Moe, the stuffed rabbit given to her by Shinobu in her hand, rubs her eyes and walks into the room.  
  
"I guess that this is my room too now. I'm so sleepy!"  
  
Motoko's wide eyes look towards Keitaro.  
  
"Beloved?"  
  
"Motoko-chan?"  
  
A few minutes later, Moe is sleeping quietly between the now dressed Keitaro and Motoko. Through their bond, they speak to each other.  
  
[Beloved.]  
  
[Yes, Motoko-chan?]  
  
[We should have foreseen this.]  
  
[You're right. But I never expected to need a babysitter on our wedding night.]  
  
In the darkness, Keitaro can hear his new wife sniffle. He wipes a tear from his eye as she speaks.  
  
"Kei-kun!"  
  
"Motoko-chan!"  
  
The End. 


End file.
